Being a Beast
by Panda Gill
Summary: WHat happens when you go from beautiful to an ugly beast and you only have one year to find true love and destroy the spell?


**What is up my peeps? This is my first fanfic…I will work really hard on it no matter what! Hopefully you like it Cecylia! I miss you! Why haven't you continued your fanfic, huh? I REALLY wanna keep reading it! You better continue or say goodbye to Kyo! Anyways…Please read and like it! The whole story is on Itachi's POV…I'm sorry Lizz1753…but I couldn't find a spot for Kimiko and Neji. Please forgive me! I know I deserve a punishment… P.S. In this story I made up Itachi's parents. P.P.S. I kinda based it on the book Beastly that my friend Cecylia recommended which is really good.**

Chapter One: Creepy Gothic Chick

I was the city's most desired guy. Every girl wanted me, and sadly some guys. I had beautiful long hair. I had dazzling black eyes. I had the world's greatest smile. I had one of the sexiest bodies alive. And, of course, I was the son of a billionaire. My father was always proud of having me as a son. Surprisingly I was a single senior in high school. Many girls asked me out, but I rejected them. Sure, they had a pretty face, a hot body, and were popular. But…they never reached my level in beauty. I always thought that the world was nothing without beautiful people.

I put on my uniform and grabbed my tie. I heard and light knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha" the maid said as she smiled. I looked at her for a while. She was pale white with messy black hair in a perfect pony tail. Her eyes were red and she told me she was in her 30's. She seemed pretty young to be in her 30's. She was holding a silver rectangular-shaped plate with a glass of orange juice and a plate of French toast on top of it. "Where should I put this?" She asked.

"Over there" I pointed at a white table next to my bed. I fixed my tie. The maid walked out of my room. I grabbed the glass of orange juice and drank half of it. I heard another knock at my door, this time louder. I saw my father walking into my room without me telling him anything. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Almost"

"Well, you better hurry up, I need to leave"

My father was proud to have me as a son for my looks, sure! But…he didn't care about me at all "Why do you even try? I have my own car you can go ahead and leave!" I said. He rolled his eyes at me and closed the door. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room. I saw the maid (I never actually bothered to learn her name) washing my dad's 'working' clothes. His 'hanging out with my son even though I don't give a shit about him' clothes were some crappy Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants. I walked out of our house. I never knew why my dad bought a twenty-something room house if it was only going to be the two of us and the maid. I opened the door of my blue Ferrari of the year. I turned on the car and closed the door.

I walked into the cafeteria. I saw my friend Sasori sitting at a circular table talking on his phone. High School was my personal hell. Strict teachers everywhere telling couples not kiss during school hours. Girls filling their faces with makeup to cover mountain-shaped zits. Guys throwing footballs to each other, thinking they were professional football players. Star War geeks talking about how popular the first movie was better than the second or the third one. And, of course, the nobody's. They always sat in a table by themselves reading a book. The nobody's were good looking people that didn't talk or socialized with the people at school but had a total different life out of it.

"Kay, call you later…bye….Itachi! You're finally here! Hey…between you and me I heard Temari wanted to go with you to the Valentine's Day dance with you" Ah, my old pal Sasori…they eyes and ears of school since the seventh grade. Nobody knew anything before Sasori. He was very smart for a popular guy. I was also smart but he was smarter.

"She does?"

"She's pretty hot isn't she?"

I nodded in agreement. Temari was very HOT. A fake blond with an extremely sexy body. She was like me. She bullied ugly people for fun.

"So, what are you going to say during the elections?" Sasori asked. The election of the King. Four good looking guys give a speech and people choose the right one to be their king for the Valentine's Day dance. What I liked about it was that the king gets to choose whatever girl he wants to be his queen. What I hated was that I never had a real competition.

"Doesn't matter what I say…I'm still going to win"

"You're right" He said as we both high fived.

"All of this is BULLSHIT!" A girl a few tables behind us yelled. I turned around and stared at her. She was a gothic chick with blue hair and a weird eye color. She had a scar that passed through the side of her face, covered by locks of hair. Everybody was facing her way. "You people go around fixing your face to hide your real one!"

I stood up, "You should really try that"

"Oh Itachi you shouldn't talk much! You go around showing off your beauty, thinking that you're better looking than anyone!" She snapped.

"You wouldn't know beauty even if it hit you in the face"

"You think the world revolves around beautiful people"

"I don't think, I know"

"Wow, looks are really important to you"

"They're important to everyone except you…clearly" I said with a smirk.

"Imagine life without them"

I chuckled under my breath, "The world would be nothing without beautiful people"

"One day you'll see the real you, Itachi Uchiha" The way she said my name made me nervous. "You better watch your back" Those last three words traumatized me. The bell rang for first period.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sasori asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" I smiled. I saw Temari walking towards me. "That was pretty cool what you told Konan" She seemed nervous.

"She had to hear truth" I said firmly. She giggled and walked away.

"She wants you, man!" Sasori nudged.

"Who doesn't?"

I was walking into my first period class when a blackish-purple haired girl bumped into me. Why was a girl coming out of my reading class?

"Watch where you're going!" I said angry.

She blushed when she saw me. "I…I'm really sorry"

I noticed her lavender eyes. They were pretty attractive. She was also pretty attractive but not enough. She walked away ashamed. I walked into my reading class and sat in a desk in front of the teacher. The teacher was sitting there checking some papers. "Why was that girl blackish-haired girl here?" I asked.

"She was turning in her book report" the teacher responded.

"Isn't the report due next week?"

"She likes turning in her work early"

"Wow" I said as I turned around.

I saw Konan walking into the class. The scar on the side of her face gave me the chills. _One day you'll see the real you, Itachi Uchiha. You better watch your back. _Those words ran through my head unstoppably. She sat behind me, which made my chills grow even bigger.

The second bell rang. "Okay class, let's start!" The teacher said as he stood up from his desk.

**Hope you like the chapter! I'm really sorry of how I made Konan look, I really LOVE her…but I guess I had nobody else to get that place. Hopefully you liked the chapter…Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Chapter Two: A Prank That Ended With a Problem**


End file.
